Reuniéndonos de nuevo MIDLINK
by FernandaShadow
Summary: Pues he vuelto con un Midlink. He estado inspirada últimamente con música de TP y Midna así que ahí va. Midna se va , tras años logra volver, pero, por qué ella ya no puede estar tranquila con Link? Qué cambió?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno, no se si alguien me conozca aquí, pero hace mucho que abandoné este sitio,pero, he vuelto y esta vez con un Midlink, pronto subiré capítulo así que espero estén listos, porque me gusta escribir historias largas, intentare ser constante, vale? Por lo menos un CAP por semana y si puedo más, pues bueno, empezaré a escribir y espero verlos por acá :)

Por cierto, me presento, me llamo Fernanda y claro que mi juego favorito es el Twilight Princess. Si le interesa a alguien, cosa que dudo, soy Fernandarex8 en Twitter, si veo que gente de aquí va para allá empezare a ponerle más interés al Zelda, pues... eso es todo.


	2. CAP 1 Te extraño

**Capítulo 1 Te extraño.**

Símbolos:

* = Narra (persona que narra).

- = Diálogo.

*Narración normal.

Era el fin, la luz y la obscuridad estaban a salvo, ¿qué pasaría después? ¿lo sabían no? Era el momento de Midna de irse...

Fue una gran historia, epica sin duda pero sobretodo un viaje de sentimientos entre ese trío.

Había bastante felicidad por haber logrado el objetivo, además Midna vivía, cosa que los chicos no creían, sin embargo, un gran dolor por parte de Midna, quien se iría, y solo ella lo sabía, sabía que no volvería a ver a su querida amiga ni a ese chico que la hizo sentir diferente, que la soportó sin saber como era ella en realidad, estaba muy agradecida. Pero era el momento del adiós.

-Link yo...- hizo una pausa dejando salir una lágrima, manteniéndose fuerte frente a ellos, para evitar cualquier sospecha. -Te veo después...- dijo empujando con delicadeza esa lágrima tan destructiva, que al solo tocar el espejo, pudo desacerlo en mil pedazos.

Al solo llegar al Crepúsculo, Midna se dejo caer y comenzó a desahogar todo ese dolor que no pudo frente a Zelda y Link.

Link y Zelda solo se miraron confusos.

-Zelda... ¿Por qué ha hecho eso?-

-Puede que no lo comprendas Link... Midna no quiere que nuestros mundos se vuelvan a mezclar, para evitar otra tragedia como esta... estoy segura de que ella hubiese dejado el espejo, si fuese por su cuenta, pero tiene un pueblo que gobernar.-

-Entonces... ¿lo que dijo?-

-No lo se... sinceramente estoy tan perdida como tú.-

-Debe de haber una forma de poder regresar con ella.-

-¿Por qué la urgencia?- dice con una sonrisa pícara.

-No es por lo que sea que pienses.- dijo con nerviosismo. -Debes entenderlo, he pasado 1 año con ella, sin separarnos, luchando uno por el otro y a pesar de que la odié al principio me dí cuenta de que no es lo que uno piensa.-

-Lo se, probablemente más que tú... Recuerda que ella y yo compartimos sentimientos y pensamientos, y aunque yo no pudiera controlarla a ella, ella logró controlarme un poco a mí, por momentos pensé como ella y sentí como ella... Se de una forma más clara lo que ella sabe.-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-No lo se... debido a lo que nos dijo, yo diría que deberíamos hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y simplemente esperar.-

-¿Esperar? ¿Y si ya no vuelve? ¿Y si lo dijo para que no intentaramos evitar su partida?-

-No lo podemos hacer... pero no hay otra opción, no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, es la única conección que hay entre nuestros dos mundos.-

Creo que hasta ese día, nuestro héroe, Link, no podía tener más claro todo éste tema, la separación de los dos mundos, Midna no podía seguir aquí, el nunca entendió lo que Midna sentía en éste mundo, lleno de luz, para ella era como una tortura, era como para Link la obscuridad, ella, siempre oculta entre las sombras de un mundo con luz.

Link volvió a casa, se recostó y tomó una siesta profunda, cosa que no había hecho hace un año, después de haber sido el hombre más dormilón de todo Ordon de un día para otro se convirtió en todo un héroe, sin desanso, no pudo evitar soñar con toda la gran aventura que vivió.

*Sueños/Flashbacks

1°

-Link.- dijo Midna en una noche fría ocultándose dentro de una cueva que encontraron para pasar la noche en Hyrule.

-¿Si?-

-¿Crees que podamos lograrlo? ¿Si no lo hacemos? ¿Jamás podremos devolver a Zelda?-

-Midna.-

-Hm.-

-Lo haremos, pero tenemos que estar juntos en esto.-

-Siempre estaré contigo...-

Se miraron mutuamente y no despegaron la mirada en un par de minutos, los cuales para ellos fueron años.

-Y yo.-

2°

-Link.-

-¿Que?-

-¿No me odias?

-No tendría por qué hacerlo, eres una gran compañera y tengo mucho cariño por tí.-

-¿Y antes?-

-No.-

-¿No?-

-No me agradabas, que era diferente, por tu manera de tratarme obviamente pero no te conocía, no sabía nada de lo que pasabas, ni lo de Zant.-

Suspira. -Zant...- hace una pausa y cambia de tema. -Eres diferente ¿lo sabes? Zelda debe estar muy agradecida.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque tu y ella están destinados a estar juntos, ¿lo sabes no? Creo que te merece y, mereces a alguien como ella.-

-Tu no puedes saber si la quiero a ella de esa forma...- Midna agacha la cabeza. - Tampoco puedes saber si no quiero a alguien como tú.-

-Link..-

Al despertar pudo recordar todo lo que soñó, todo tenía relación con batallas en las cuales les ayudaba Midna o momentos donde se enviaban indirectas entre los dos. Link se preguntaba ¿por que nunca se animó a decirselo directamente mirándola a los ojos, ofreciéndole pasar cada minuto que tenía con ella como si fuese especial? ¿Por qué tenían que vivirlo a la manera difícil? ¿Como un par de amigos que internamente eran mucho más? pero sobretodo... ¿Algún dia voveran a verse?

*Midna

Despertar por la mañana, tan cómoda, tan tranquila, no fue como las anteriores noches donde despertaba cada hora cuidando que no hubiese ningún enemigo cerca, ya no despertaba dormida sobre un lobo, ya no era pequeña, aunque al principio odiara esa forma quisiera volver a ser pequeña, levitar y moverme por todos lados, extraño esa parte de la sombra fundida tapado uno de mis ojos, y extraño esos ojos, con los que podía causar una emoción de misterio en los demás. Pero lo que más extaño de todo es a Link, extraño sus profundos ojos azules en los que me podía perder con facilidad, ese cabello rubio, ese traje verde y en su forma de lobo, ese precioso y abrigador pelaje, recuerdo cuando despertabamos y él casi me rogaba ser humano de nuevo, el dijo amar ser un lobo, pero tampoco podría dejar esa forma de humano, smplemente sigue siendo parte de ella aunque yo no lo quiera.

Yo lo quería de ambas formas, finalmente era él... esa persona con la que más he hablado en mi vida y con la que mejores momentos he pasado, felices, tristes, nostálgicos, épicos, agobiadores, etc. Estoy segura de que hemos compartido lo mejor de nosotros, pero es hora de volver a la reaidad, donde no lo volveré a ver, donde tengo que gobernar sin él.


	3. CAP 2 Volveré, lo prometí

Capítulo 2 Volveré, lo prometí.

2 años despues.

*Midna

Me levanté tranquilamente en la mañana, hoy, si, justo hoy se cumplen 2 años, 2 años desde que crucé la última mirada con él... ¿Me recordará? No se que pensar, sinceramente creo que el ya me ha olvidado, quiero regresar, solo para saber ¿qué es de él? ¿y de su "amiga" Illa? Camino hacia donde solía estar el portal y me siento frente a él unos momentos ¿Acaso no hay nada que nuestra magia pueda hacer?

Hasta que un recuerdo viene de la nada, si hay una forma, pero siempre he temido a intentar, corrí hacia el palacio y entré en la habitación de mi abuelo, abandonada hace años. Busqué aquél libro que vagamente recuerdo haber visto en sus manos, hasta que lo ví en una esquina apartada, ese enorme cuaderno azul con negro, tal y como la piel de varios de los habitantes del Crepúsculo. Al abrirlo pude encontrarme de nuevo con esta magia vieja, pude sentir como mi cabello se sentía atraído por este libro tan misterioso, el cual nunca me dejaron tomar. Lo tomé y corrí hacia mi habitación en la que permanecí encerrada, todo un día leyendo esto tan interesante pero sobretodo complejo, al terminar de leerlo me sentí lista para hacer esto, si algo sale mal, puede que sea aún más dificil regresar, la condición de esto va en realizarlo perfectamente o de lo contrario terminaría encerrada en un mundo desconocido, nadie ha querido habar de él, lógicamente también hay una manera de volver de ese lugar tan extraño, pero, no debería preocuparme de esto, comencé a prepararme para mi ida, si desaparezco lo he organizado todo, alguien se ocupará de mi puesto un rato, esa persona es un amigo que he hecho en estos años, Shadem, es como una versión mía pero en hombre, es tan parecido a mí...

-Shadem.-

-Midna, hola, ¿que sucede?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te he dicho estos años?-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, me iré y no se cuando vuelva, cúbreme bien, di que tuve que arreglar unas cosas en otro lado, pero por ninguna razón digas que iré al mundo de la luz.-

-Esta bien, te extrañaré amiga.-

-Y yo a tí.-

-Ve por él.-

-Eso haré.- dije caminando a un lado del pueblo apartado, es como un espacio especial que tiene cada persona, nadie puede entrar mas que tú mismo.

Comencé a cantar esa canción que me indicaba el libro, poco a poco fuí creando una energía color morada con azul, era tan extraña, pero con tan solo verla me causaba un sentimiento de paz, haste que poco a poco me fui adormillando, suena fácil todo lo que hago ahora, pero honestamente aclarar la mente con tantos pensamientos y crear una anergía cuesta bastante trabajo hacerla bien.

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos, hasta quedarme dormida y olvidar absolutamnte todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Abrir los ojos, jamás se sintió mejor, pude sentir como una delicada briza caía sobre uno de mis mechones de cabello negro... ¿negro? solté un quejido al moverme y mi voz ya no era igual, me sentí mucho mas ligera y cuando terminé de observar estaba levitando de nuevo. ¿Era posible? ¿soy esta Midna de nuevo? ¿soy esta forma que tanto extrañé pero al mismo tiempo logra causarme una nostalgia profunda, honestaente preferiría una nueva aventra o estar en peligro todo el tiempo de nuevo, nunca se hace viejo aunque el sufrimiento que vivimos en ese momento no era tan bueno, solo quisiera pasar esos momentos de nuevo y estar despierta al vivirlos.

Comencé a reír, me siento de nuevo como hace 2 años, comence a levitar y hacer tantas cosas que solía hacer, también extrañaba esta voz y después de un rato noté que algo colgaba de mi cuello, era una piedra bastante curiosa, tal y como la que tengo de Link, aún la conservo... Esta tenía decoraciones verdes, no se bien como funciona o para qué es, la presioné lo cual ocacionó que me sintiera aún más pequeña ¿qué es esto? comencé a revisar y... soy.. ¿un lobo? ¿como Link? creo que no es una mala opción ¡Siempre quise saber que se sentía ser un lobo!

Corrí en esos campos desconocidos buscando Hyrule, pero principalmente Ordon. Anciaba por ver como soy en un lobo, finalmente me cansé y voví a ser yo, en mi versión pequeña, levité buscando pistas hasta encontrar un lugar familiar, Hyrule. Recuerdo este lugar tan bello, aún recuerdo lo que era estar aquí, juro que cada vez que estoy aquí me parece escuchar una melodía, pero la gente dice que no, que es mi imaginación, no se lo que sea, yo siempre la he escuchado. Me encaminé a Ordon donde entré con cuidado, ya era el atardecer así que intente no llamar la atención para que los demás no quisieran matarme, puedo llegar a casa de Link, me paré ahí, observando o, más bien esperando a verlo.

-¡Link!-dijo esa voz que tanto odié.

-¿Eh?-

-Me prometiste venir por mí.-

-No es así Ilia.-

-Claro que sí.-

-No, me preguntaste si iría por tí para ir a dar un paseo con Epona, pero yo te dije que no estaba seguro, que este día lo quería pasar sólo.-

-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de especial éste día?-

-No puedo decirtelo, quiero solo saberlo yo.-

-Esta bien.- dice frustrada. -Te veré mañana.- dice lléndose.

¿Por qué es especial? No se si pensar por lo mismo que lo és para mí o por solo haber terminado con Ganon, sea lo que sea, él recuerda nuestra aventura.

Entró lentamente en la casa y yo entré en su sombra sin que el lo notara, volteó ligeramente su cabeza al escuchar el sonido de mi entrada pero sacudió la cabeza y lo olvidó.

Es hora de hacerme presente.

-Link.- le dije a lo que reaccionó rápidamente.

-¿Mid...? No...- suspiró resignado.

-Link.- digo una vez más, algo más fuerte saliendo de su sombra, volviendo a ser totalmente sólida.


	4. CAP 3 Tomando charlas

Capítulo 3 Tomando charlas.

*Midna

Se queda mirandome un rato al igual que yo sin decir una palabra.

-Mid...- dice corriendo a abrazarme sin siquiera terminar su frase, yo solo me dejo llevar y le devuelvo el abrazo.

-¿Que haces aquí? ¿Por qué haz vuelto a tu forma pequeña? ¿Es Zant? ¿Ganon? ¿Sabes cuánto he estado esperando esto? Midna... de verdad ¿qué sucede? ¿Zelda lo sabe? Tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

-Link... déjame hablar.- le digo con una leve sonrisa.

-Es verdad, pero debes responder todo ¿Tienes un límite de tiempo para estar aquí?-

-Link...-

-Es verdad.- dice con una pequeña risa. -Vamos, habla.-

-Bueno... en realidad no tengo un límite tan corto, pero no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre... Em... He vuelto porque... te he extrañado todo este tiempo y quería asegurarme de que no me hubieses olvidado... Y mi forma pequeña es porque era necesario volver a ella para volver... en realidad me parece casi ridícula pero, estoy aqui...-

-Entonces... ¿de verdad creiste que te olvidé?-

-Link... no lo se, era probable.-

-No pude Midna... no podría olvidarte después de todo... ¿Quien crees que soy?-

-No lo se, podía ser, e hecho yo intenté olvidarte para dejar de sentirme asi... pero nunca lo logré...-

-Ni yo... No se en realidad que debo pensar teniéndoe en frente...-

-Yo tampoco, ha pasado tanto tiempo y, nunca creí volverte a ver.-

-Ven, vamos afuera a montar a Epona.-

- ¿No es un poco tarde?-

-Puede ser... pero, ¿Que importa? Una noche tranquila por Hyrule, ¿Que opinas?-

-Si... ¿oye recuedas cuando eras un lobo?-

-¿Quieres convertirme?-

-Se que no te gusa tanto... Solo un segudo, para recordar.-

-Claro.-

Lo convierto y no puedo evitar darle un abrazo, hace tanto tiempo que no duermo en ese pelaje, hace tanto que no corro sobre el...

-Mira...- le digo soltándolo, tome esa piedra que colgaba de mi cuello y me convertí en lobo, justo como el...

-Wow.- dijo el... -Eres muy bonita en lobo tambien.-

-Link.- le digo sonrojandome. -Gracias, tu igual.-

Hablamos de viejas cosas, hablamos como solíamos hacerlo, pero algo no es igual... no se lo que es... pero me gusta.

-Ey Link...-

-¿Si?-

-¿No deberíamos decirle a Zelda?-

-Tienes razón, vamos.-

Nos subimos a Epona y fuimos hacia Zelda, creo que lo que falta aquí es un ambiente tenso, realmente no tenemos mucho que hacer, falta aventura, emociones... pero, ¿En realidad arriesgaría tanto por otra aventura? No lo se...

Llegamos al castillo, algo raro había en él... Pocos guardias, de hecho, ninguno, seguimos camninando hasta la habitacion de Zelda donde habían gritos...

-Link, ¿que sucede?-

-Tranquila, vamos.- seguimos hasta entrar, no puede ser... ahi estaba él... Ganon tomó a Zelda.

-Ganondorf...- le dije con una voz diferente, bastante sombría. -Sueltala.-

-Midna.- dicen Ganon y Zelda al unísono.


End file.
